Life to the Fullest
by baseballfan44
Summary: I don't really wanna give too much away. Basically Boss Hogg is up to his normal plans and schemes, and yada yada yada. Also Bo gets a surprise. Not neccesarily a good one. Please read and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! 'K I'm done.
1. Chapter 1

**Life to the Fullest**

Disclaimer: Eh, whatever.

Summary: Don't want to give too much away. Basically, Boss Hogg takes advantage of an opportunity he is given to lock those Duke boys up for the rest of their lives.

A/N: The scene with Bo and Jesse later down might be really, really bad. I might have totally written Jesse OOC.

* * *

Well, so far it looks like another normal day in Hazzard County. Of course that means that trouble ain't too far away. 

Now here comes Bo and Luke Duke driving in their big orange stock car, a 1969 Dodge Charger, called the General Lee. Let's take a look inside.

"Man," said Bo, the one driving, "I hate these dang physicals. Why bother with them? You go to them, and there's never anything wrong with ya."

Bo had one of those annual checkups, and don't he seem real excited about going?

"Yeah well, it's just to make sure," said Luke.

As they got into Hazzard, they were amazed that the sheriff, Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, hadn't tried to chase them.

So anyways, when ol' Bo finally got in to see the town doctor, Doc Watson (interesting name, huh) he was surprised to see that the doctor was not Doc Watson.

"Where's Doc Watson?" Bo asked.

"Oh, he's a little under the weather today," said the fill-in doctor. "My name is Dr. Perkins. I just moved here to Hazzard."

"Well, welcome to Hazzard, Dr. Perkins," Bo said unsuspectingly.

Now Doc Watson has never missed a day of work in his life. This Dr. Perkins don't seem too trustworthy to me.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hazzard Police Station, deputy Enos Strate was busy entertaining himself with a game of checkers with one of the prisoners—which just happened to be a harmless old grandma who fell into one of the many speed traps here in Hazzard. But then, he got a phone call. 

"Hazzard County Police Station, Deputy Enos Strate speakin'," Enos greeted courteously.

"Howdy Enos, this is Emily Watson." Watson, huh? Mrs. Watson is just a sweet old lady who used to baby-sit a lot of the children in Hazzard back when she was a little younger. Bo, Luke, their cousin Daisy, and Enos were just some of the kids she used to entertain.

"Hey there Mrs. Watson, how can I help you?"

"I want to file a missing persons report. My husband seems to have gone missin' last night and no one seems to know where he was." Poor Mrs. Watson was near hysterics by this point.

Boy, this Perkins dude is lookin' fishier by the minute, wouldn't you say?

* * *

After Bo's doctor's appointment, he and Luke headed down to the Boar's Nest to have a drink with their friend Cooter Davenport. Daisy was there too, on account of the fact that she worked there. 

Bo and Cooter had a bet riding on a pool game between them. "I'll bet you five dollars you can't make that shot," said Bo, indicating a very difficult shot Cooter was trying to make. He shot, and he missed. Bo held out his hand, and Cooter handed over a five-dollar bill.

"Man, it's expensive bein' friends with you," said Cooter to the Duke cousin. Off to the side, Daisy and Luke shared a chuckle. Then, the payphone off to the side began to ring, and seeing as how she worked there, Daisy answered it.

Bo was still gloating over his victory. "Bo," Daisy called. "Some guy named Dr. Perkins is lookin' fer ya."

Oh boy. Now here comes the trouble, I can feel it.

"Bo Duke here," said Bo into the receiver.

"Daisy," said Luke, drowning out Bo's conversation. "Another drink, please."

"Sure thing, sugar," said Daisy.

"Thanks, Daisy," said Luke.

"No problem, Luke."

By this point Bo had hung up, and he looked kinda pale. "Bo, what's wrong?" asked Luke, voice full of concern.

Bo looked up at Luke, and Luke thought he saw genuine fear in his youngest cousin's eyes. "Oh, nothin'," Bo said, not sincerely. He managed to fake a smile.

Luke, Daisy, and Cooter were not convinced. Though all three were worried, they shrugged it off, for the moment, because just then Enos came in.

"Howdy, Enos," Daisy greeted the lawman.

"Hey, Daisy," said Enos, grinning ear to ear. He turned his attention to Bo.

"You had an appointment with Doc Watson, this mornin', right?" he asked. Bo nodded in response. "Was he there?"

Bo shook his head. "No, someone named Dr. Perkins was fillin' in for 'im."

"Old Mrs. Watson phoned in this mornin', sayin' her husband's bin missin' since last night."

"Well, Dr. Perkins said he was just feelin' a little sick this mornin' is all," Bo said, surprised.

Daisy joined the conversation. "Maybe that's what the hospital told him to say, so no one would get worried."

Bo shrugged, and Enos bought a water, because it was sort of warm outside.

Luke had been observing Bo throughout the conversation, and now he was more curious as to what was said during that phone call. He wished he had paid more attention to what was said.

Later that night, Luke couldn't take it anymore, so during dinner, he confronted him.

"By the way, Bo. Who called for ya at the Boar's Nest?" Now ain't that sneaky?

"Oh, it was Dr. Perkins, just tellin' me I have a clean bill of health, just as I expected," Bo said, but he wasn't very convincing.

"Really," responded Luke. By this time, even Daisy and their Uncle Jesse looked suspicious. "Are you sure?" Luke asked Bo.

"Yes, dang it! I'm sure!" Bo snapped at him. "I ain't hungry anymore, Uncle Jesse, may I be excused?"

"Not until ya quit lyin' to us and tell us what's really goin' on," replied Jesse. Good ol' Jesse. He always knows how to get the truth out of his boys (and Daisy).

Bo sighed and stared down at his peas. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up. "Are ya'll sure ya wanna know?"

All the other three Dukes were real worried now. "Yes, Bo," Uncle Jesse said. "Go on."

Bo once again sighed and looked at his peas, and started playing with them with his fork. "I, uh," Bo started, not making eye contact with anyone in the family. "I, well, earlier, it was Dr. Perkins who called me, uh, he told me that, uh, well, I'm, uh, um," Bo looked up at the ceiling like he was asking God what he should do.

"Dang it, Bo," Luke interrupted. "Just spit it out already."

Here comes another sigh from Bo. "He told me that, uh, I'm dyin."

Daisy let out a gasp. "That can't be right, Bo, say it ain't so," tears welling up in her eyes, not believing what she had just heard.

Bo still didn't look at his family. "He said I probably don't got more'n six weeks left."

Well, friends and neighbors, somethin' here seems a little outta place. Bo Duke ain't only the tallest and the strongest Duke, but he's also the one that's only gotten sick twice in his whole life. To me, it just makes that Perkins guy look stranger and stranger.

* * *

Here's ol' Perkins now. I reckon them two fellas with 'im are his cronies. 

"Charlie," said Perkins to the taller one, the redhead. "How's the old man doin'?"

"Take a look fer yerself, Bill," said Charlie.

Perkins walked over to where an old man lay, feet and hands bound together, and he was unconscious. Perkins eyed the man with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Good work, Charlie, Nicodemus," Perkins said to Charlie, and the African American off to the side.

Nicodemus smiled, his gold tooth twinkling in the dim light of the basement of wherever they were. "Now what do we do?" he asked innocently.

Perkins smiled a smile so sinister; it sends a chill down my back. "Well, I'm sure the ol' man's wife already phoned the Sheriff's office. All we have to do is wait for the right time. Then, we call the wife, ask for a ransom amount that only that Hogg guy can pay off, and from there, we'll see."

* * *

Now back to the Duke farm, where we see ol' Bo outside, doin' some tunin' up of the General Lee. Here comes ol' Jesse, very much concerned about the news he had just received on Bo's condition. He was upset that his youngest, his baby, was gonna die. 

"Bo," Jesse started. He waited until that blob of golden head turned around to meet his eyes. "How ya doin'?"

Bo was the stubbornest of the Dukes, and he never admitted when he was scared. "I'm hangin' in there."

"Bo," Jesse started again. "If there's one thing ya want before ya die, what would it be? If it ain't to hard, I'd like ta help ya git it."

"Truthfully, Uncle Jesse, the only thing I really want is to go on with life as normally as possible. This may be crazy, but I just wanna git myself in trouble a few more times, I wanna git chased by Rosco an' Enos a little more."

"No, Bo. That ain't crazy. It's yer life. I understand if ya just wanna live it before ya go." Jesse could feel his eyes gettin' all watery. "You go ahead an' live yer life that way. An' I know that yer cousins are gonna help ya make things go as normally as they can go."

Bo smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

As Jesse walked away, he saw a certain sheriff sitting in a tree about a hundred yards away from where he and Bo had been. He laughed to himself as he noticed Rosco and his dog, Flash, were having trouble keeping balance on that skinny branch that they were sittin' on.

"Did ya hear that, Flash?" Rosco asked Flash. "Bo Duke is dyin.' God rest his soul. Boss should know about this."

He climbed down, Flash in his arms. As he ran back to his car, Daisy saw him through the window, and she burst out laughing.

Now, I happen to know that that guy Perkins had kidnapped was Doc Watson. I wonder what kinda trouble him an' his other baddies are gonna stir up next?

_To Be Continued . . . _

A/N: Okay, in case that totally sucked, I'm sorry! That might have totally depressed you and made you not want to read anymore, but believe me, YOU DO. And if your positive that you don't say so in the review that YOU WILL WRITE. But if you liked it, and want more, tell me in the review that YOU WILL WRITE. So please review, because in my other story, Love Can Burn, I feel like I'm getting an insufficient amount of reviews, and I want to fix that with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANKS EVERYBODY YOU MADE ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! I was thrilled with the number of reviews that I got, and I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN! Special thanks to southrngrl6 for making my story a favorite!

**Chapter 2**

Later, when Rosco returned back to the Boar's Nest, to see Boss Hogg, and after Flash did his normal growling-at-Boss-Hogg thing, he started to tell the Boss about what he heard while in the tree at the Duke farm.

"Boss, I heard that Bo Duke is, well he's uh, he's dyin'."

"Oh, really?" asked Boss. "Well, ain't that just the most awful thing I've heard in looooong time. Bo Duke, dyin'." His voice made it sound like you couldn't tell if it was sarcastic or not.

Rosco took off his hat in honor of Bo. "I also heard that he wants us to set 'im up some more before he goes."

"Well, we'll just have to give the boy what he wants, then, now won't we?"

Rosco was getting all excited. "Oo, oo, what're we gonna do?" he asked.

"We can blame the kidnappin' of poor ol' Doc Watson on him. He probably did it, anyway. You know them Dukes."

"Yeah, them Dukes is always lyin' ta us," Rosco agreed.

* * *

The next day, Bo and Luke were out driving, as one would expect of them. Everything was going just fine and dandy, until this red sedan showed up behind them. Luke looked back, and it was obvious that they wanted to pass them. There were two of them; one with fiery red hair, and the driver was a black man. He rammed into the General as hard as he could. 

"Well, ain't that nice," said Bo. "Rammin' us off the road like that. If they really wanna pass, I'll slow down." He tried that, but him and Luke got rammed harder then before, sending them off the road into a ditch.

"Dang it!" Luke exclaimed. "I wonder who they were."

"I dunno, cuz, but I wanna find out," said Bo, somewhat excited.

Luke picked up the CB radio. "Breaker, breaker, this is Lost Sheep callin' Crazy Cooter. Ya gotcher ears on out there?"

"Hey ya'll," came a voice. "This here is Craaaaaaaaazy Cooter. I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. What do ya'll need?"

"A tow truck, out here on Highway 16 over by the Commen Farm."

"Alright Lukas Dukas I'm gone."

Meanwhile, in the red sedan, the redhead whom we know as Charlie, said "God Nicodemus, you tryin' ta blow this whole thing?"

Nicodemus shrugged. "Sorry Charlie."

Charlie glared at him. "The last thing we need are some hoodlums in that bright orange car chasin' us around and findin' out what we're up to. It'd screw everything up!"

Nicodemus, always the optimist, said "Well, at least we won't have to worry if it's the same car or not. It's pretty obvious."

Charlie shook his head.

Don't you think Charlie's voice sounds an awful lot like Luke's?

* * *

"What's the prognosis, Cooter?" Bo asked, slightly preoccupied. 

"Well, it's just a busted carburetor, but it'll cost ya 'bout 150 simoleons."

Luke sighed. "Ain't there a family and friends discount?" he asked jokingly.

Cooter looked at him seriously. "That is the family and friends discount." Then he smiled. "You don't like it, take yer business elsewhere."

Bo, who wasn't paying his full attention to their banter, said "But yer the only mechanic for dang near 50 miles."

"Bo," said Cooter, eyeing the Duke suspiciously. "I was kiddin'."

"Oh," said Bo, obviously still not giving Cooter his full attention. "Ha. That's funny."

Cooter looked back and forth between Bo and Luke. "Alright you two. What's goin' on?"

Bo sighed. "Luke you tell him. I used up all my energy just tellin' you an' Uncle Jesse an' Daisy."

Cooter looked at Luke suspiciously. After Luke didn't say anything for a while, he said, "Wait a minute. Does this have anythin' ta do with that phone call at the Boar's Nest yesterday?"

Luke sighed. Then he told Cooter everything.

* * *

"All right Mrs. Watson, calm down," Enos told the nice old lady. She had called him, near hysterics, begging him to come out to their farm. But she hadn't told him what was wrong as of yet. 

He handed her a handkerchief. "I'm sorry Mrs. Watson, but I can't help you if I don't know what's goin' on."

Another sob escaped her. "This fella, with a real nice, deep voice, kinda like that shorter Duke boy, only harsher, called me and said that I would never see Henry again unless that bullheaded J.D. Hogg raised his ransom and gave all the money ta him, whoever on earth he is. And then he hung up, just like that!"

Enos showed sympathy for the poor old woman. "I'm real sorry 'bout that Mrs. Watson. I'll do whatever I can to help ya."

"Thanks, Enos, you're such a sweetheart, but you know J.D. won't give up his money like that, especially for me or Henry!" she wailed.

Now folks it's time for a Hazzard County history lesson. Back in the day, when J.D. was a little younger and a little skinnier and a little nicer, he and Mrs. Watson were in love. Amazing, huh? Well, anyways, that lasted until she met Henry and fell in love with him instead. Ol' Boss didn't take to kindly to that, and he never forgave either of them, even after he married Lulu.

* * *

After Cooter had fixed the General, and as Bo and Luke were leaving town, they saw the same red sedan they saw before. "Let's git 'em Bo, they're headin' out towards the Boar's Nest," Luke said. 

"You got it, cuz," Bo said. "YEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" he shouted as his foot pushed on the gas pedal. This is exactly what he had wanted. Just to get himself into a little trouble before he died.

Inside the red sedan, Charlie was getting angry. "Dang them! I knew they'd come after us! Step on it, Nic!"

Nicodemus rolled his eyes. Then he accelerated. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll lose 'em real easy." But Bo and Luke weren't willing to give up that easy. As Nicodemus accelerated, Bo did too.

Bo chuckled to himself. "Some people. They just don't understand that when they speed up, the car following them will speed up, too."

Luke joined in on the joke. "Yeah. It ain't that complicated. Keep it up, Bo."

"Oh don't worry, cousin. I am." Bo seemed to be having too much fun chasing these baddies. Then, the car bypassed the Boar's Nest, just as the boys suspected they would. They headed west, but unfortunately for the bad guys, all they were going to get to was the riverbed that the boys had jumped oh so many times.

Nicodemus was a decent driver and could jump the riverbed, but he still couldn't shake Bo and Luke. He was out of tricks now. "Charlie, I think it's time to pull out ol' reliable."

"You got it," Charlie said. He drew his handgun.

Back in the General, Bo saw the gun. "Dang it Luke. It looks like them dudes wanna take a few weeks off my life."

Luke, who tried not to think about Bo's condition, ignored the joke. "I wonder if there's somethin' here to get rid of that there gun."

Now Charlie's hand hung out the window, gun in it. "Keep 'er steady, Bo," said Luke.

"You got it," said Bo, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Then all of a sudden, Rosco showed up behind the Dukes out of the blue. "Dang it Rosco. This ain't the time to be chasin' us down." But Rosco still chased them, his sirens blaring.

Rosco did not notice the car in front of the Dukes. "Kuew, kuew, Flash, I got 'em this time. Them Dukes is mine. Iiiiiigiit!" He was excited.

Meanwhile, Charlie shot at the General's tire, and Bo lost control and went off the road. They flip flopped a few times before finally landing safely (well not really) on whatever was left of the wheels.

Bo hit the dashboard with his fist. "Dang it! We were so close to gettin' them dudes off the road, then they done got us off the road."

Luke shook his head. "Bo, this just ain't the General's day."

Rosco had pulled his car off to the side of the road and got down to get the Dukes. At first he was afraid they might be hurt, but once he saw they were okay, he got himself mad. "You Duke boys is under arrest! I'm gonna cuff ya an' stuff ya. I love it, I love it!"

Bo rolled his eyes. "Rosco, didn't ya see the car in front of us? They done shot the General's tires!"

Rosco looked confused. "I didn't see no car, what're ya talkin' about?"

Bo and Luke sighed in unison. "Check the tires, Rosco, you'll see," Luke said.

He checked the tires. "You probably blew this on a nail or somethin'"

Luke shook his head. "You know that's what happened."

"Yer lyin' ta me. You Dukes is always lyin' ta me." He didn't leave room for either Duke cousin to argue before he put cuffs on them and made them go into the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the bad guys' hideout, Perkins was not too happy with Charlie and Nicodemus. 

"How could you let them get away? That blonde, I saw him yesterday, yeah thinks he's already gonna die. He shouldn't care if he dies a few weeks before his time. I figured that would make it easier for you idiots, but apparently you're just too stupid to understand that!"

Charlie spoke up. "Well it was all Nic's fault. He was the one who aroused their suspicion by ramming them off the road!"

And out they broke into an argument. They continued on until Perkins silenced them. "Okay, well, you idiots are just gonna have to keep tryin.'"

"Don't worry boss," Charlie said. "It'll be our pleasure. Then we can move onto ransom money for the old man, right?"

"Don't worry, we'll get there."

* * *

As soon as Bo and Luke got to jail, they called Uncle Jesse. He wasn't home, so they waited a while. 

But as they were in jail, they were trying to figure out what those dudes were up to.

"I just don't get it Bo," Luke began. "What were they after?"

"I don't really know," Bo said. "Lemme think about it."

"Don't hurt yerself."

"Cute. I don't know what they want, but I'm gonna find out before I die."

Luke always ignored Bo whenever he mentioned death, except for this time. "I'm gonna help ya. If yer really gonna die, I at least want ya ta die happy."

"Thanks Luke," Bo said gratefully.

But the first thing them boys has gotta do is get themselves outta jail. I sure hope they find out Perkins is a fraud. Ya'll stick around now.

* * *

A/N: Okay please make me as happy as you did last time and everyone who reads this, please take an extra thirty seconds and type whatever you think of my story, even if you hate it and wanna kill me! And I tried to update as soon as I could, and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll want to get started on the next chapter and the sooner it will get updated. SO PLEASE REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again, I am so utterly happy for all those beautiful reviews I got for this story. I love you all for it and I hope you'll read this part and review to it even if you've never reviewed to it before, it's not to late to start now! So read this, all you awesome people, and then review when you're done. PLEASE?

**Chapter 3**

Daisy drove Dixie to work in deep thought. She was worried about Bo, and she just couldn't believe that her baby cousin was gonna die. She kept thinking that there had to be something she could do, but deep down she knew there wasn't.

She felt guilty. She couldn't stand that Bo was dying at such a young age. He was only twenty-one, after all. Being twenty-four herself, and Luke being twenty-six, she felt bad that Bo was going to be the first one to die.

She was in the middle of wallowing in her guilt when a (I mean _the_) red sedan pulled up behind her. She didn't think anything of it, until he kept honking at her. Finally, she pulled over to let them pass, but they rammed into her before she could get over.

"Gosh dang it!" she exclaimed as they drove away. She picked up the CB. "Breaker, breaker. This is Bo Peep callin' Lost Sheep, ya'll out there anywhere?"

"Right here, Daisy," Luke replied. He found a CB right near his jail cell, close enough where he could reach out and grab it.

"Ya'll bin seein' a red sedan in a hurry 'round here?"

"Yup. Bin responsible for wreckin' poor General Lee twice now. Just today."

"Well, whoever it belongs to, they just ran me off the road."

"Ya alright?" Luke was worried Daisy might be hurt.

"I'm fine Luke. Wonder what they're up to though."

"Me an' Bo have bin tryin' ta figure that out all day."

"You boys be careful. Over and out."

"Ten-four, Daisy." He turned to Bo. "Did ya hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it," Bo said, obviously preoccupied at the moment. "We should keep lookin' for 'em."

"Ya know," said Luke. "Maybe we should go to the Boar's Nest when we get outta here. It might be possible that they stopped for a little pick-me-up somewhere along the lines, and someone has seen 'em. Do ya know what either of 'em look like?"

"Hm?" Bo said. "Oh. Uh, the driver was black, and the other one had really red hair."

Luke nodded.

* * *

Jesse was outside feeding the chickens when it hit him for the first time. Bo was really gonna die. To him, Bo, Luke, and Daisy were his children. Knowing ahead of time that Bo was sick was tearing him up inside. 

He started to remember the day Bo came to live with him and Luke and Daisy and his wife, Caroline.

"_He sure is tiny, Uncle Jesse," said four-year-old Daisy. _

"_We's all been that small, Daisy," Jesse said, referring to his one-year-old nephew, Bo._

"_No way. Really?" Daisy asked innocently._

"_Why sure Daisy. In fact, he'll pro'ly be taller'n all of us one day."_

_Daisy eyed him curiously. She didn't buy it. _

"_Why don'cha go see if yer Aunt Caroline needs any help with supper?"_

"_Okay!" Daisy said happily. She ran into the kitchen, giving Jesse a moment alone with the newest member of his growing family. _

_Luke and Daisy had been with him and Caroline for two years now. Daisy had been two, Luke four. Bo, only a year old, would be different. Jesse would raise him from almost the beginning. Bo would grow up to be a man Jesse could be very proud of._

From that day on, even though all Dukes loved each other equally, Jesse, Caroline, Daisy, and Luke all held a special place in their hearts for Bo.

Jesse couldn't bear it. He had to get his mind off this, somehow. He went on feeding the chickens that were now angry with him because he had been standing there staring off into space.

When Caroline had died, about a month after Luke's tenth birthday, it had been awful. Though Jesse had the children to keep him going every day, he had still been miserable. He hated to go through this all over again. He wasn't sure if he could survive it himself.

But for now, all he could do is let Bo live his life to the fullest. Set and determined, Jesse decided that that was exactly what he was gonna do.

* * *

Charlie and Nicodemus were working on a new plan inside the Boar's Nest. 

"Hey Charlie," said Nicodemus in a hushed voice, body leaning over the table so no one could hear. "Remember when we first rammed those guys off the road? They called some dude with a tow truck to come help them. If I'm not mistaken, the one who was talkin' had a voice that sounded a lot like yers."

"Yeah, what's yer point?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we could easily get them off our backs with this. It'd be easy."

Nicodemus went on to tell Charlie his plan. Bo and Luke better watch out.

* * *

Boss Hogg was taking his afternoon nap in his barber chair. Nicodemus snuck in and laid a small wooden horse down on its side on the CB. Then he snuck out. 

Boss woke up with a start when he heard Luke's voice over the CB. "Dang, we should have tried harder to outrun Rosco."

Ah, so it is Charlie! Apparently he learned the name of the Sheriff before doing this. "We shouldn'ta bin caught. Now he's gonna figure out our whole plan."

Boss started talking to the CB. "What plan? Tell me!"

"Rosco and that fat marshmallow buddy a his are gonna figure out we kidnapped ol' Doc Watson."

Uh-oh. Them boys is really in trouble now.

Bo and Luke heard it all through the CB in their cell. "Bo," Luke said, "I think now would be a good time to try callin' Uncle Jesse again."

Bo nodded. "Enos!" he called out. "Luke made his phone call already. It's my turn now."

"Why sure, Bo. Come on out." He opened the jail cell.

Enos turned his back to Bo and started talking to Luke. "Howdy Luke. How ya doin'?"

Luke sighed. "Not too good Enos."

"Well, why not?" Enos asked.

"We actually got caught by Rosco. Plus the whole thing with Bo."

Enos's curiosity was sparked. "What thing would that be, Luke?"

Luke spilled his beans to Enos. Enos looked rather shocked when he was done.

Meanwhile, while Enos wasn't watching, Bo didn't make a phone call; he left. He snuck over to Cooter's where he was working on the General Lee, even though it was going to go to the impound lot.

"Hey, Cooter," Bo whispered from out of sight behind the General.

Cooter didn't see Bo, and he looked all around him and then found him behind the General. "What're ya doin' behind that car?"

"Hidin'. Look Cooter, do ya think I could borrow yer truck?"

"Okay, but you seem to be wreckin' a lot today, so yer payin' fer any damages."

"I can't afford to pay any damages on yer truck!"

"Then don't wreck it!"

Bo thought about this for a moment. "Alright. I won't."

* * *

Jesse was in deep concentration with feeding Maudine the mule, but it was broken by the sound of Cooter's truck pulling up. Only he was surprised to see that Bo was behind the wheel, not Cooter. 

"Bo, what in tarnation-?" he began.

"Luke and me got arrested. I sorta—left. While Enos wasn't lookin' I just left."

"What about Luke?" Jesse asked.

"Well, he was the one that was distractin' Enos."

"Now, Bo, you know this wasn't the best way ta do this. But right now, it's just too dang hard ta be mad atcha. So let's go down and pay bail on the two of yas."

* * *

About five minutes after Bo left the police station, Enos noticed that Bo was taking a really long time with his phone call. He left Luke to go check on him. 

Another two minutes later, Enos came back. "Luke, did you and Bo by any chance plan an escape?"

"An escape? I don't remember Bo saying nothin' about no escape. Why?" Luke's curiosity was aroused, as were his suspicions.

"Cause I went up there, an' Bo wasn't there."

Luke shrugged. Enos told Luke that he was leaving to go look for Bo, so he didn't get fired. So Luke was left alone, deep in thought.

_Why Bo? _He wondered. _What did he ever do to deserve this?_ Nothing, he concluded. Bo had done nothing to deserve this. His life shouldn't be taken so soon.

God. Sometimes he hated that word, and this was one of those times. He heard many times that God had a plan for everything; that everything that happened for a reason, but right now, he didn't believe it.

He started to remember teaching Bo how to drive when he turned fourteen.

"_Alright Bo, easy now. Nice and easy. Just gently push down the gas," nineteen- year- old Luke said to his fourteen-year-old cousin._

"Don't worry Luke, I ain't gonna crash," Bo said, slightly irked at his cousins repeated warnings. 

"_Just makin' sure."_

_Bo sighed. He eased on the gas. They were just going for a small drive around the Duke farm. _

_It was cut short when Bo was busy trying to shift gears, and when he was looking down, he crashed into a tree. Bo just sat there for a minute, flabbergasted, and it took a minute to register the sharp pain in his right shoulder because of it hitting the steering wheel. _

"_Bo?" Luke asked, afraid that his cousin was seriously hurt. After no reply, "Bo, are ya alright? Answer me, Bo, are ya alright?"_

_Bo finally came out of his dazed state. "Yeah, I'm alright Luke, but my shoulder hurts real bad."_

"_Well, let's go have Uncle Jesse take a look at it."_

"_Luke?" Bo asked, slightly afraid. "Ya ain't mad, are ya? For wreckin' the General?"_

"_No Bo. I ain't mad. I'm just glad yer alright."_

Luke sighed as he thought back on that moment. Now, he thought it was ironic that Bo was the one who normally did the driving, and he was the only Duke to crash on his first try. He found himself laughing about that.

A few minutes later, Uncle Jesse showed up, Bo close behind him.

"Where's Enos?" Bo asked him.

"Out lookin' fer you. Where were you?"

"I borrowed Cooter's truck and went ta get Uncle Jesse."

Luke sighed. Just then, Boss Hogg and Rosco came in. Ol' Boss don't look too pleased to be seein' Bo on the outside of the jail cell.

"What're ya doin' on the wrong side of the jail!"

Bo just laughed. Even Luke and Jesse chuckled.

Rosco spoke up. "I have more charges ta add against ya. The kidnappin' of a Henry Watson."

Jesse got a little worked up by this, to put it lightly. "Now ya know my boys did nothin' of the sort! Ya don't have any proof! Besides what right do ya have of puttin' Bo behind bars when he's livin' on his last few weeks! Ya could at least let him enjoy what little time he's got left here! Don't pretend ya don't know, either, I seen ya sittin' up there in that tree, Rosco!"

Rosco looked shocked at Jesse's outburst. "I'm sorry, Jesse." He turned to Boss. "I think we should let them boys out on bail."

"A very hiiiiiiiiiiiiigh bail," Boss Hogg added.

"J.D. I-" Jesse began.

"Boss I think it should just be a regular old normal bail." Rosco objected.

"Alright, alright. $500 a piece. That's my final offer. And Rosco?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"I ain't splittin' none with you. And the charges still stand."

Friends and neighbors, Boss Hogg must care about them Dukes deep down if he kept the bail from being ridiculously high. But them bad guys is still out there. Ya'll stick around now, ya hear?

* * *

A/N: Okay thanks for reading, now like I've said before, and I'm probably annoying you with all this, but just please keep reviewing and make me as happy as you have before. Okay as Rosco would say, "I'm gone." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, now I'm disappointed. I'm only happy with three people--sarah, GreggoAddict, and ruby, because they all reviewed and they were the only ones for my last chapter. Why don't we try again with this chapter? Come on people, make me happy, because last time you made me very very sad.

** Chapter 4**

Enos finally gave up looking for Bo and stopped by the Boar's Nest, mostly to see Daisy. When he got there, Daisy seemed glad enough to see him.

"Hey, Enos, how's it goin'?"

"Everythin's right good with me, Daisy. I heard about Bo though, and I'm real sorry," Enos said, with a somber look on his face.

Daisy looked down on the ground. Don't ya just hate to see a purty gal like Daisy lookin' so sad?

"Thanks, Enos." Daisy felt the sob strangling to get out. It was useless trying to hold it in. So for the first time, she cried about Bo. And all Enos could do was stand there and hold her.

A few minutes later, Daisy realized what she was doing and composed herself. "I'm sorry, Enos," she apologized.

"That's alright Daisy." Good ol' Enos. He's not only the most polite, honest lawman in Hazzard; he might just be the most polite, honest lawman in the state of Georgia or even the country.

"Have you seen a red sedan around here lately?" Daisy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No ma'am. How come ya ask?" Enos was concerned.

"One tried to run me off the road, and it's run Bo and Luke off the road twice today."

Now friends and neighbors, Enos may not be the smartest man in the world, but I can hear them gears clickin' from all the way over here.

Enos was thinking that it might have some connection to Doc Watson's disappearance, and the ransom call. "Daisy, do you know what them guys in that red sedan look like?"

Daisy thought real hard. "Well, one of 'em was black, and the other had real fiery red hair." Then she thought again. "That fits the description of two drifters who were in here earlier."

Enos thought hard again. _Well, that's sure interesting. I bet them fellas is settin' up Bo and Luke. _ He told Daisy his theory. Daisy listened intently.

"That's probably it," Daisy mused, more to herself than to Enos.

* * *

Bo and Luke finally made their way over to the Boar's Nest. They didn't stay long though, just long enough to see if their red sedan people were there. When they weren't, Bo and Luke saw Daisy crying into Enos, and then they left. 

They walked back to the General Lee. "Well, now I feel just great," Bo said sarcastically.

Luke gave Bo a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Bo, we'll miss you when yer gone," he half-joked. Inside, he felt exactly the same way he knew Daisy felt. "Why don't we try lookin' fer them fellas anyways?"

Bo nodded. They got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Charlie, Nicodemus, and Perkins all decided that this was too much trouble. They needed a way to get more money. 

Perkins, who seemed to be the leader of their pack, spoke up with an idea first. "We need to get someone else. So we have two people that need to be paid off. The question is, who do we get?"

"How 'bout that waitress from the Boar's Nest?" Charlie suggested, having no idea that she was related to Bo and Luke. "She's hot."

Nicodemus smiled. "Yeah, she'd be good. She's probably one of those down-home country girls that's got a caring loving family who'd do anything to get her back, including paying as much as they have to.

Uh-oh. Now this don't look too good. Good thing Daisy knows how to take care of herself, bein' a Duke and all.

* * *

The Boar's Nest always seemed lonely to Daisy at night after everyone had left, including Boss Hogg. She always couldn't wait to get out. When the last customer left that night, it was about midnight. It was 12:30 before she left. 

She hadn't taken more than three steps outside when a hand clasped around her mouth. She wanted to scream, but there was that hand that would muffle the sound so no one could hear her.

"Hey, sweetheart," came a voice, coming from whom we know as Nicodemus. "You're comin' with us."

She squirmed to get free. But the man's hold was too tight. Nicodemus had a pistol in his other hand. "Hey, Charlie," he said. "She's a-squirmin' a little too much. Should I knock her out?"

"Duh, why'd ya even ask?"

Nicodemus sighed. Daisy was still strangling to get free. _That one dude's voice sounds an awful lot like Luke's, _she thought. That thought was her last before she was pistol-whipped to the point of unconsciousness . . .

* * *

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . ." Daisy didn't pay much attention to any more for a while. She couldn't bear to think about the words the minister was saying. _

_It had come. She didn't think six weeks would arrive so quickly. But of course, he _had _died after only five. But why Bo? Why did the Good Lord have to take Bo away instead of someone else? _

_She looked to her left at Uncle Jesse. She couldn't begin to describe the look in his eyes. Mournful, maybe. No, more than that. She didn't know the right word. But she knew how he felt. _

_Uncle Jesse saw her looking at him, and he wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close. _

_For a second, she tuned back into what was going on up front, and now it was Luke, saying a few words. "Bo was so full of life," he said. "He kept me goin' when I was just 'bout ready to call it quits. We got into trouble more than our share of times, but that spirit o' his, it always kept me goin' ta think of plan ta get out of any mess . . ."_

_Daisy once again stopped paying attention. Her mind wandered far, to a land that didn't exist anymore, it had been destroyed five days ago. It was a land full of precious memories, most of which included Bo. _

_She remembered many happy moments with Bo; helping him with homework, patching up Bo's cut shoulder after he crashed into a tree on his first time driving, teaching him (well, trying to anyway) how to cook, and much, much more. _

_After all those flashes of random memories passed, Daisy felt more content. She looked back up at Luke standing up there, tears in his eyes. _

_She realized she had an itch on her face. It wasn't until she touched her cheek to scratch it that she realized she was crying, too. She turned to look at Uncle Jesse. Tears were flowing silently down his face like a river in the springtime. _

_After the funeral was over, Daisy, Luke, and Jesse stayed at the cemetery a while longer to say their last goodbyes to Bo. _

_Then she heard a voice that she thought was Luke's. "Sweetheart, sweetheart!" She whipped her head in Luke's direction, only to find it slowly swimming into a man with red hair._

"God, ya finally woke up!"

* * *

Back at the Duke farm, the boys and Jesse were noticing that Daisy should have been back. It worried Jesse and Luke more than anything. They thought if something had happened to Daisy, then Bo died, then they'd be all alone with just each other. Neither of them admitted to the other one that that's what they were thinking, but they could sense that the other one thought it too. 

Bo had felt tired, so he had gone to bed at eleven. Luke looked in on him and saw that he was out like a light.

"Uncle Jesse," he said as he walked back into the kitchen where Jesse was sitting at the table, sipping at some tea. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her."

"You be real careful, Luke," he said as Luke was already shutting the door behind him. "I don't want all three of ya ta be gone," he added sadly to himself.

* * *

Daisy had been sitting in a cold and dark room for what could have been minutes or hours, she had no idea. There was a man with her, also tied up and gagged, and she recognized him as Doc Watson. 

She thought a lot in that room. There was not much else she could do. Mostly, she thought about her dream. She knew it was going to come true sooner or later. _Hopefully later, rather than sooner, _she thought. All she wanted for now was to get home before it happened, so she could see Bo one last time.

* * *

Luke felt the grief of everything wash over him more and more as the night wore on. He had been to the Boar's Nest and found Dixie, but no Daisy. He drove on, searching darn near everywhere in Hazzard for her, to no avail. 

Finally, he just gave up and went home, thinking that he would be able to see better during the daylight than he could now, in darkness. He also wanted to take Bo with him so he could have a second set of eyes.

The next morning, Luke, Bo, and Jesse had chalked it up to a kidnapping. Bo and Luke decided to report it to a certain deputy, not the sheriff. They figured Enos would care more than Rosco.

"Mornin' Enos," Luke greeted as he walked into the Sheriff's station.

"Howdy, Luke. Hey Bo, how ya feelin'?" Enos asked, concerned.

"Just fine, for now," Bo said anxiously.

Enos nodded. "What can I do fer ya, boys?"

Luke sighed. "We'd like ta report a missing person, we think it might be a kidnappin'."

"Who was kidnapped, Luke?" Enos asked.

"Daisy. She never came home from work last night. I drove by there and saw her Jeep, but she wasn't there."

Enos's eyes bugged out. "Daisy? Well, possum on a gumbush! I'll sure see what I can do, Luke!"

"Thanks a lot, Enos." Luke said.

It was a sunny, yet chilly day in Hazzard as the Duke boys stepped out of the police station.

"Now what do we do, Luke?"

"We should try ta figure out where they're hidin' 'er." Luke mused. "But the question is, how?'

"I know," Bo said serenely. Luke eyed him with curiosity. Bo wasn't returning his gaze, though. He was looking right over Luke's shoulder. "Follow that red sedan!"

Luke turned around. Both boys broke into a sprint towards the General Lee as they took off flying down the road in the direction of the red sedan.

Well, this is where it starts getting' real interesting. Don't go to the fridge now, ya'll, things are just gettin' real good.

* * *

A/N: Okay, people. Please try harder this time because last time you let me down. Don't do it again, or I won't ever update. I won't update until I have a total of 35 reviews for all four chapters. I know you can do it. Even if you hate it, just review to it anyways. I cannot stress enough to you people how much I appreciate reviews, even flames. So please, review, critisize, and just remember: the more reviews I get the more willing I will be to update. Thanks again to those who did review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To all my reviewers out there, I'm sorry if I pissed you off. Please come back, as you can see, I did update before 35, but that was because I was getting bored of not having any reviews. Anyways, let's TRY to get back in our little groove that we were in the first two chapters. And for any newcomers out there, welcome! I hope you enjoy this, and please leave a review when your done reading! That goes for everyone.

**Chapter 5**

All right, so here's how I think it's goin'. Doc Perkins ain't really a doctor, so Bo ain't dyin', but the question is, how come Perkins said he was? Perkins and his gang have Doc Watson and Daisy. Bo and Luke were arrested but are out on bail; Enos seems to be the only one on the police side of the law who is really tryin' ta figure out what's goin' on. Bo and Luke are tryin' ta get Daisy back, but they don't know where ta start. So they took off after some red sedan that we know belongs to Charlie and Nicodemus. On top of all that, Bo's about ta kick the bucket, or so they all think. I think I got it all nice an' straight like now, come on ya'll, let's get ourselves back into the story.

* * *

Cutting and cutting, Daisy sat in the dark room. The closer she got to freedom, the more she desperately needed it. Mostly, though, she needed it because of Bo. The dream she had was still fresh in her mind. This all kept her striving to reach her goal. 

After what could have been hours, or minutes, Daisy couldn't really tell, she finally got free. Her next move was to be a nice girl and let Doc Watson out of his entrapment. As she made her way over to Doc Watson, a noise from behind startled her.

"What'dya think yer doin' sweetheart?" said Perkins, accusation filling the sound of his voice.

Daisy gasped, not daring to turn around and face the enemy. Then she realized she had no choice.

She slowly turned around, eyeing Perkins, racking her brain to figure out what her next move would be.

She lifted her leg up to kick him right in the you-know-where. As Perkins doubled over in pain, she ran. As fast as she could, she ran.

As she ran, she paid attention to where she was coming from so she could tell the police. Then, they'd go there, arrest whoever was involved, and grab poor ol' Doc Watson.

Unfortunately, Daisy had forgotten she was wearing high heels. Most people know that sprinting at full speed in high heels is not a good idea. So, naturally, Daisy twisted her ankle. As she fell to the ground, pain seared up her left leg. She couldn't just stay there, though, because she could hear the sound of a car engine roaring in the distance. It was getting closer, so Daisy had to escape.

Off to her left was a dense area with bushes and trees. Painfully, she stood up, then limped over to the side of the road and hid behind a bush.

* * *

This time, Rosco saw the red sedan in front of the Duke boys. But still, he chased them; intent on catching both of these cars because (a) he saw that they were both speeding and (b) he figured they were all in on the kidnapping. 

Bo and Luke saw Rosco behind them. "Dang it Rosco, ya always mess everything up!" Luke shouted in frustration.

Charlie and Nicodemus were too smart to lead Bo and Luke right to their hideout, so they had just been driving on random roads and taking them on random turns. But now, they had a change of heart, well, maybe not.

"Hey Charlie," Nicodemus said. "Maybe now, we should lead those dudes and the cop right to the evidence. Then, we drive away, so only the orange car dudes can be seen with them."

Charlie's eyebrows went up and down. "Yeah. Then Perkins might finally give us the credit we deserve."

Inside Rosco's car, he was talking to Flash. "Oh, sweetheart, we're gonna git 'em! I love it, I love it!"

"Breaker, breaker. This is county commissioner J.D. Hogg callin' Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. Ya gotcher ears on, ya numbskull?" At the sound of Boss Hogg's voice, Flash gave out a low growl.

"Yes, I do, little fat buddy! Khee, khee!"

"Rosco! I ain't yer little fat buddy! But anyways, stay on them Dukes no matter what! Ya hear? They made up some story to Enos about Daisy gettin' kidnapped to throw us off!"

"That's a big ten-four, li- I mean Boss!"

As everybody was driving by, Daisy noticed the flash of orange coming around the corner. She jumped up, but slowed down after remembering the burning feeling in her ankle.

She limped out onto the road. She stood at the side and yelled out, "Bo! Luke! Stop!"

Inside the General, Luke said, "Bo, look out! Daisy!"

"I know, I see her!" Bo said, before slamming on the brakes. Both Duke boys jumped out of the General as fast as, well, faster than humanly imaginable.

"Ya alright, Daisy?" Luke asked, noting the pained look on her face.

"Yeah, runnin' in these dang high heels made me twist my ankle," Daisy explained.

Bo and Luke quickly lifted her into the car, knowing that Rosco was going to show up around the corner within a matter of milliseconds. As soon as they had her settled in the back, they got in themselves and drove away. They started later than they wanted to, so Rosco came around the corner as soon as Bo's foot hit the accelerator, and Rosco's car hit the back end of the General Lee, sending it flying forward. It actually helped the Dukes because it gave them a little boost forward.

Fortunately for Rosco, the General's engine conveniently died right there. "Flash, this is our lucky day! We're gonna catch them Dukes!" Flash made absolutely no response. Typical Flash. "Come on, Flash, darlin' I'll take ya with me, I don't wantcha to miss all the fun! Kew, kew kew!"

Rosco hurriedly stepped out of his patrol car carrying Flash. He figured Flash would take up to much space in his arms, so he put her on the hood.

"Alright, you Duke boys, and Daisy, are under arrest again!" Rosco flashed his idiot grin.

All three Dukes were pretty annoyed with all this by now. "On what charges?" Luke asked. Bo and Luke sat in the windows, and Daisy remained in the backseat.

Rosco realized he had nothing on them at the moment, because all he could see they were doing was harmlessly driving along on a country road. "Uhhhh, uh, Flash, help me out here." Flash barked. "Um, uhhhh ooooo! For crashin' into a police car!"

Luke spoke up again. "Okay, first of all, _you _crashed into _us_, remember? And second of all, you couldn't arrest all three of us fer that, Daisy an' me weren't drivin'."

Bo flashed Luke a warning glance. "Yeah, but _I _was!"

Luke looked at him. "Don't worry Bo, he can't arrest ya on that." He reassuringly shook his head.

"Yes I can, an' I will, too!" Rosco was way too overexcited. But, just the same, he had this little nagging feeling in him that he couldn't quite shake.

Luke looked from Bo to Rosco and back to Bo again. "Run."

Bo looked confused. "Run?"

"Trust me. Just go!"

Slowly, Bo slid out of the window and ran. He decided to follow the road. If he was going to run, he thought he should at least go do something useful with it. He looked behind him, and sure enough, Rosco was chasing him. He still wasn't sure why Luke wanted him to run, but Bo was sure Luke had some sort of trick up his sleeve.

Back at the cars, Luke looked in on Daisy. "Ya wanna stay here, or come with me?"

Daisy didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm comin' with, this is gonna get real interesting, I have a feelin'."

Luke smiled. Then, he helped Daisy out of the car and into the passenger seat of Rosco's patrol car. Without saying a word, he went to where the hood was, picked up Flash, put him on the General's hood, opened the driver's side door, sat down, turned the key in the ignition, and drove down the road the direction of where Bo and Rosco went.

Pretty soon, Daisy and Luke caught up with Rosco, and up ahead they saw Bo. Luke accelerated to catch up with him. "Hop in," Daisy said.

Bo got in the backseat. Exhausted from sprinting all that way, he was breathing pretty heavily. Since he believed he was dying, his mind was playing tricks on his body, so that didn't help any.

Rosco watched in defeat as the Dukes drove away in his patrol car. He sighed, and not knowing what else to do, he got himself and Flash in the General.After a few tries to start the engine, he was surprised how he actually got it to work. He proceeded to drive real slowly down towards Hazzard. "We're gonna get them Duke boys, Flash. They done snookered me. Now it's personal." Flash blinked in reply. The rest of the way, Rosco started to think . . .

* * *

Feeling relaxed, Cooter whistled as he was tuning up some random loner car. This whole thing about Bo dying was putting things into perspective for Cooter. He became more appreciative of his friends, his job, everything. His whole life just seemed so beautiful to himself. 

He still felt happy, even as he saw Rosco driving up in a smoking General Lee. Of course, he was confused as to why it was Rosco and not Bo and Luke, but he knew he'd find out, so he wasn't worried.

As Rosco pulled himself out of the vehicle, he was fuming mad. Cooter, on the other hand, was amused. "Rosco, why'd ya steal the General?" he asked.

"I didn't steal it," Rosco insisted. "I borrowed it."

"Well, did ya ask if ya could borrow it?" Cooter asked, indefinitely pinning Rosco in a trap.

"Well, no, but I- " Rosco began to say.

"Well then that's stealin', ain't it?"

"Cooter Davenport, it just so happens that when yer a law enforcement officer like me, it ain't stealin', it's confiscatin'. Especially after they done committed a crime themselves."

"Yeah, what'd they do?" Cooter asked, not believing that Rosco was pushing himself out of the trap.

"They stole my patrol car," Rosco said, with a twang of remorse taking over his voice.

Cooter raised an eyebrow. He knew something was up. Sitting down, he said, "Sit down and spit it out, Rosco."

Rosco sighed, and then sat down. "On the way here, I got ta thinkin'."

"Don't hurt yerself, Rosco," Cooter interrupted.

"Hush!" Rosco said sternly. "Anyways, I was startin' ta think, maybe I should let a certain Duke boy, namely Bo, live a little cause this is the only chance he's got."

"Rosco, the only way Bo is gonna 'live a little' is if yer out there chasin' him cause that's what he wants."

"He does?"

Cooter nodded. "He wants everythin' ta be normal."

Rosco's face lit up. "Well in _that _case, I'll give 'im a chase! I'll give 'im a chase better than any other chase he's ever been in! Includin' the times when he's doin' the chasin'! But wait a minute, I don't got no car, them Dukes stole mine."

Cooter thought about this one. "Maybe yer deputy'll letcha have his," he shrugged.

Rosco grinned like an idiot. "Yeah, yeah, maybe he will." He was getting all excited, laughing, and talking to himself. "Come on, Flash, darlin', we got ourselves a CB call ta make! Khew, khew, khew, khew!"

Well, ol' Rosco's gotta heart in there. I always knew he did. But what's he gonna do when Enos is out tryin' ta look for Daisy and the kidnappers and Doc Watson? Hang on ya'll, we're in fer a wild ride.

* * *

Okay ya'll, that was fun, hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! hears an echoing sound _You know you want to . . . ._  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all, here's another chapter. I'm gonna let you be at the end of the chapter, no author's notes down there, but please oh please oh please oh please review! It'd mean a lot to me, I worked really hard on this chapter and it's one of my better ones, if I do say so myself. Anyways, I hope you like it, and if something doesn't make sense, tell me, and I'll try to work in an explanation in my next chapter. Happy Holidays! 

**Chapter 6**

Still Bo was panting heavily from his run. "You okay back there?" Luke asked.

Some sort of fuse blew inside Bo. A long, overdue fuse that had needed to blow for a while now. "Oh, yeah! I'm just great! I'm only dyin'! I only used up what little energy I had left in tryin' ta make _your _plan succeed! I might even just drop dead right here!"

Luke stopped the car. He looked back at Bo, eyes full of remorse. "I'm sorry, Bo. I shouldn't have made ya run like that. It didn't even occur ta me that ya might not be able ta handle it." _I can't tell you how sorry I am._ Luke thought.

"No, I'm sorry," Bo breathed. "I didn't mean to snap atcha like that."

I think the word for this is _psychosomatic. _Friends and neighbors, I think Bo's pains are psychosomatic.

Luke started to drive once more. By this time, all the Dukes desperately wanted to change the subject. Bo was the one to do so. "Daisy, are we goin' the right way? Which way did you come from?"

"We're goin' the right way."

"When we get there," Luke began, "I think Daisy should go get Doc Watson, but be real careful with that ankle, and Bo, if yer feelin' up to it, you can help me catch them bad guys."

"I don't know, Luke. I don't really got no fights in me."

"I have a better idea," Daisy said. "Bo, there's cars there. If we need one, we'll take it. The red sedan guys are still out there somewhere. You keep goin' on an' catch 'em." Bo nodded.

"Good idea, Daisy," Luke commented.

* * *

"Enos, ya dipstick," Rosco said into the CB. "Where are ya?" No answer, yet again. Rosco had been trying to reach Enos, but the dipstick deputy was nowhere to be found. "I need a car," Rosco mumbled to himself. 

Suddenly, for the first time in what had to have been years, Rosco came up with an idea. "The impound lot! I'll take a car from there!" He took Flash from the desk inside the Sheriff's station and ran across the street to the impound lot. After telling the impound people he was the sheriff and he could take a car if he wanted to, he took the only car they had in there: a dingy brown beat up old 1966 Dodge Coronet that had the name "Daddy's Little Girl" painted on the hood. The license plate said "DADSGRL" on it. It barely started, but that was all Rosco had.

* * *

In Rosco's patrol car, Daisy found a first aid kit in the glove compartment. Bo helped her wrap her ankle with ace bandage. After letting his older cousins off at the bad guys' hideout, Bo could tell Daisy was still pained by her ankle, but not quite as bad as before, as she had also taken some aspirin from the first aid kit. 

Bo drove down the road in silence. Still the burning in his chest occurred when he took too deep a breath. His energy was slowly waning, but he fought the urge to just curl up and die right there. He knew he had to follow the red sedan dudes, if for nothing but just to clear Luke of any charges. He figured it didn't really matter for him; he was about to die anyways.

After a few minutes of driving at top speed, he caught up with Charlie and Nicodemus.

Charlie sighed deeply. "All we do these days is run from either the cops or those dudes with the orange car."

"Who is it this time?" Nicodemus asked, afraid to look back for himself.

"It's the sheriff," Charlie answered.

Inside Rosco's car, Bo decided he would have a little fun. He found a spare police hat that belonged to Rosco in the backseat, and he put it on. Then, he flipped on the sirens.

Bo laughed. "Man, now I see why Rosco loves bein' sheriff so much," he said to himself. "This is fun!"

Up ahead of Charlie and Nicodemus was a riverbed. Of course, we all know Bo can jump it. But Nicodemus was too much of a city driver to really know how to stunt drive. He took off, but immediately did a nose-dive into the river.

Bo, on the other hand, though his feet and every other part of his body were tired, he was able to slam onto the accelerator to get across. As soon as he did and stopped the car, he got out and went down to where Charlie and Nicodemus were, intent on getting some answers.

* * *

Daisy limped through the door that led to the basement stairs of the hideout house. Luke, Bo, and she had figured out that they were hiding out at the old abandoned Kasan Farm. 

Slowly and painfully, Daisy made her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she found old Dr. Watson, conscious this time, and she proceeded to untie him. First, she took the gag out of his mouth.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah," Doc Watson said, but his voice was raspy because he hadn't used it in a few days. "I'm starvin', though, I could eat seven horses."

"Will ya settle for some sunflower seeds? I found some in my pocket earlier," Daisy said kindly to the old man as she untied the rest of him.

"Why, sure Daisy, thank you."

Daisy smiled at Doc Watson. "Here you go." She fished out the packet of sunflower seeds from her pocket and gave it to him. "Let's get out of here." With help from Doc Watson, Daisy easily made it up the stairs on her bad ankle.

As they entered the outside, Doc Watson breathed a lungful of the fresh air, and Daisy smiled. "You know earlier," she began, "I meant to untie you too when I escaped, but Perkins-"

"It's okay, Daisy," said Doc Watson in an understanding manner. "I understand you had no time. At least you came back for me now."

Daisy smiled, yet again. "Well, then. Let's go find a CB so I can raise Enos and tell him yer alright."

* * *

Inside the Kasan Farm, Luke found Perkins. "Who's there? Charlie? Nicodemus?" Perkins asked to the shadowy figure across the room 

"Nope," Luke said. "It's yer worst nightmare."

"Who are you?" Perkins was getting kind of scared.

"I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." Luke put his hand in his jacket pocket, and made it into a shape so it looked like he was holding a gun in his pocket.

Perkins lit a lamp. Finally, he could see his assailant. He saw the gun shape in his pocket and grew more fearful.

"I go by the alias Louis Perkins, but my name is really Gregory Figgs," Perkins said, truthfully.

Luke nodded. "I see. I'm Luke Duke. I think you kidnapped my cousin," he said, referring to Daisy.

"She escaped," Perkins said matter-of-factly.

Luke nodded, but didn't say anything. But, by accident, he took his hand out of his pocket, so Perkins could tell he was faking the whole gun thing. "Hey!"

There was a revolver on the table, but Luke stood in front of it so Perkins couldn't get to it. So Perkins used his next defense. He threw a punch at Luke that hit him square in the nose.

Luke and Perkins then threw punches at each other until Perkins was finally knocked unconscious. Luke was so mad by this point, he almost wanted to kill the guy and run. But he knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he hauled him down to the now empty basement, and tied him up and gagged him, just so he'd stay. Then he said a silent prayer that Bo had caught the red sedan guy and they wouldn't come back and help Perkins escape before he got Enos or Rosco there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosco clunked along in the Daddy's Girl Dodge. He was going real slowly, so he didn't know if he was going to be in "hot pursuit" anytime soon. 

Sometime or another, Enos showed up behind Rosco and the Daddy's Girl Dodge. "Enos, where have you been?"

"Well, right now, I'm tryin' ta find some leads on this Watson kidnappin', but I'm stuck behind some brown Dodge that has Daddy's Little Girl written all over it."

"Enos, ya dipstick, that's me!" Rosco shouted at his deputy.

"Sheriff, when did you get a license plate that says D-A-D-S-G-R-L on it? And what does it mean?"

"It means 'dad's girl.' And I borrowed it from the impound lot cause them Dukes stole mine after the General Lee had engine problems."

"Oh," was all Enos said.

"Would you pull over, ya nincompoop? This car ain't gonna get me nowheres!"

Enos pulled over, and sat there and waited for the sheriff to get in the passenger side. But Rosco had other plans in mind. "Enos, scoot over. I'm sheriff, I'm drivin'!"

"Just out of curiosity, Sheriff," Enos wondered, "how come yer so intent on drivin'?"

"Cause. I wanna give Bo Duke the best darn car chase he's ever seen, an' I want 'im to enjoy it," Rosco said with a not e of finality.

After a while, a voice came over the CB. "Enos? This Daisy Duke, come in Enos."

Enos picked up his own transmitter. "Hey, Daisy. What's goin' on?"

"Guess what?" Daisy said, imagining people's reactions when they found out that ol' Doc Watson was alive and not kidnapped anymore. "I found Doc Watson, I freed him, he's here with me right now."

"You found him?" Enos was excited. "That's great! I can't wait till I tell Mrs. Watson! She'll be real happy!"

Rosco grabbed the CB away from Enos. "Where are ya?"

"We're at the old abandoned Kasan Farm. We're waitin' for Luke, then we'll wait for Bo to pick us up." Daisy didn't want to mention to the sheriff that they were planning on "borrowing" the bad guys' car.

* * *

A few miles away from Daisy, Charlie, Nicodemus, and Bo all heard that conversation. 

"Charlie," Nicodemus started, "do you have ol' reliable with ya?"

"Ol' reliable?" Bo asked with a nervous laugh. "That sounds like fun."

"Oh it is," said Charlie, pulling out his gun.

Bo's eyes bugged out, but then went back in. "You know what? I ain't afraid o' no gun. I'm dyin' anyways."

"Yeah, well what about yer cousins?" Nicodemus asked threateningly.

The smirk on Bo's face slid off. "What about my cousins?"

"They ain't dyin'," was all Nicodemus said, and then Bo got the picture.

They held Bo at gunpoint and led him back to the police car. "Drive us to the Kasan Farm. Now." Charlie's voice was dead serious, and that's what scared Bo the most.

Well, now, this is a fine kettle of fish Bo's gotten hisself into. I'd sure hate ta be a Duke today. Ya'll stick around.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we go, another chapter! I decided to make the balladeer comments bold, because I was wondering if maybe it was confusing ya'll earlier. Enjoy, and remember to review! I think after this, there will be one more chapter before the end, and warning, this chapter leaves ya hangin' a lot.

**Chapter 7 **

As Daisy and Doc Watson were sitting waiting for Luke and Perkins, or Rosco and Enos, they were discussing Bo and how he was dying.

"I couldn't stand to see him die just like that," Daisy said, once again on the brink of tears.

"Well, I wonder who his doctor was," Doc Watson wondered.

"I know it was that Perkins fella in there."

"Maybe he just didn't know. Maybe Bo ain't dyin'. I mean he prob'ly ain't a real doctor."

Daisy's face lit up at the mere thought that Bo might live. "That would be great!"

**Well, I was wonderin' when someone would figure out Bo might not be dyin'.**

Doc Watson told Daisy he would run some tests on Bo himself when the situation blew over. Daisy felt more hopeful than she had in days.

Not too long after they retreated to silence, Rosco and Enos pulled up. Enos rolled down his window. "Daisy, I'm gonna go in there and check on Luke. Rosco's gonna drive you two on ahead to look for Bo," he proposed.

Daisy nodded. "Sure, Enos. Be careful in there." She allowed Doc Watson to ride shotgun, and she herself got in the backseat.

Inside the Kasan Farm, Enos found Luke coming up the basement stairs. "Hey, Enos, how's it goin'?"

"Good. Say Luke, do you know if a fella named Louis Perkins is here?"

"Yeah. Actually, he told me that's an alias. His real name is Gregory Figgs," Luke said, but he wasn't thinking quite right, and he never made the connection between Perkins and Bo's "doctor". However, Enos did. Enos also already knew about the alias thing.

"Hey Luke," Enos started, "do you think this Perkins dude is the same guy that Bo said was his doctor?"

Luke looked at Enos, amazed. "I never even thought of that. But you might be right, Enos."

**Well, now ain't that more backward than a field mouse pouncin' on a frisky feline? Enos thought of some possibility before Luke did.**

"Do you think this means …" Luke's voice trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to word his question.

Enos took the hint. "I don't know, guess we'll find out." There was a touch of barely detectable concern in his voice. He hadn't told anyone, but he found out that Perkins, or Figgs, as the case may be, was actually a doctor, and that he might have been telling the truth about Bo's "illness".

Meanwhile, in Rosco's patrol car, Bo was still being held at gunpoint to drive back to the hideout. Bo tensed up, but he didn't want to show he was scared. But he was listening to Charlie and Nicodemus talk.

"Y'know, Nicodemus," Charlie began, "if this kid and his cousins would stop poking their noses into our business, we'd have a good deal on our hands."

"Well, we _did _kidnap one of 'em. And it was _your _idea," Nicodemus threw back at him.

Charlie shrugged. "Oh well. It ain't my fault her cousins had to go look fer her."

Nicodemus turned to look at Charlie. "What would you do if it were yer cousin?" Charlie looked at him blankly for a moment. "That's what I thought."

**Y'know, I can't tell which one of them dudes is smarter. Sometimes it seems like Charlie; sometimes it seems like Nicodemus. **

Rosco, Daisy, and Doc Watson came at them from the other direction. As they passed, Rosco did a 180 so he was following Bo, Charlie, and Nicodemus. Bo's heart leapt at the sight; he'd rather spend whatever time he had left in jail with Luke than have no time at all.

**Now why do I get the feelin' Bo's gonna do something real drastic here? **

So Bo took a huge risk. As quickly as he could, he opened the door and jumped out, landing in the open ditch along side the road.

There was an oversight though. Without a driver, the car came to a stop, so they were free to attack Bo.

**Uh-huh. That's why. Cause he did.**

But they decided instead, they would go on ahead. Nicodemus got in the driver's seat and drove away in order to evade the cops.

Every muscle in Bo's body ached, so he just lay there in the ditch, breathing heavily. Rosco had let Daisy off so she could check on her cousin before speeding off to catch the bad guys intending to cuff them and stuff them.

"Bo!" Daisy called out. She limped slowly down the ditch. "Are you alright?"

"Daisy," Bo cried weakly. "That was a mistake."

"No, this can't be it fer ya Bo. I won't let it." She knelt down beside her cousin and pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face.

"That might be the case, but I wasn't talkin' bout me. I was talkin' bout Luke. They're gonna kill 'im."

The thought of losing both her cousins killed Daisy more than any bullet would. "Why're they gonna kill Luke?"

"Cause they told me if I tried anything they'd kill you and Luke, but you're here, they can't kill you."

"No, no. Rosco, Enos—they won't let that happen."

"I hope yer right Daisy." Bo, still breathing heavy, shut his eyes.

"No Bo. Stay awake fer me, sugar," Daisy pleaded. The dream she had had was replaying itself in her mind as she thought about it coming true.

"I can't Daisy," Bo's voice was growing quieter.

**For the first time, I'm almost wonderin' if maybe Bo really _is _dyin'.**

That was the last Bo said, maybe just for now, who knows. Daisy knew she had to get him to a hospital—and fast.

**This sure don't look good. If he weren't dyin' before, he might be now.**

**

* * *

Let's check in on Jesse. When the boys wouldn't answer his CB call, Cooter did. Now he and Jesse are out lookin' for the boys. Right now, they're at the Boar's Nest, askin' Boss Hogg if he's seen hide or hair of them boys, and Daisy.**

"I'm sorry, Jesse, I don't know where they could be," Boss said.

"How do I know yer tellin' the truth?" Jesse yelled.

Boss really was telling the truth. "Cooter, ya know I'm tellin' the truth, don'tcha?

Cooter nodded. Boss Hogg had some sort of look on his face, the kind he gets on those rare occasions when he actually does tell the truth. When Cooter let Jesse know he believed Boss, Jesse started to believe it himself.

"Alright JD. I believe you, too."

Boss Hogg looked relieved. "Thank you, Jesse," he said.

* * *

Luke and Enos left the Kasan farm and went to go find Charlie and Nicodemus. Enos finally broke down and told Luke everything he knew. 

"So Figgs is a real doctor, so I don't know about Bo."

Luke sighed. Then he started to remember the time when he was about to go off to the Marines just after his 20th birthday. Bo was almost 15.

"_I can't believe yer leavin' like this, Luke," Bo said angrily._

"_Bo, I'll be back in two years," Luke tried to comfort his cousin. "It will be over and I'll be back before ya know it."_

"_But I need ya here, Luke," Bo said desparately. "I mean, yer gonna miss everything. My first car chase with Rosco, maybe my first real girlfriend, my first high school party, everything."_

"_Bo-" Luke began._

_Bo cut him off. "I need ya Luke. Who'm I gonna talk to?" _

"_You can write me, an' I'll write back."_

"_It ain't the same. Who's gonna take me out when Uncle Jesse ain't around and show me some tricks fer drivin'?" _

"_I'm sure ya could ask Daisy," Luke pointed out._

"_It ain't the same, Luke, don'tcha get it?"_

_Luke looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Bo, this is just somethin' I have ta do."_

"_Ya don't have ta do it, ya weren't even drafted or nothin'," Bo contradicted._

"_I know that, Bo." Luke sighed._

"_Here Luke," Bo held out this old ring. "Take this fer good luck. Bring it back ta me safely."_

_It was his father's wedding ring, given to him by his Uncle Jesse on his 13th birthday after holding onto it. "Bo, I can't take this," Luke said, making no move to take the ring. _

"_Take it," Bo insisted. "And promise me ya won't get killed or nothin'."_

"_I promise Bo. I'll be back." After hugging Bo, he picked up his bags and left the room he and Bo had shared since Bo came to live at the farm._

* * *

"Luke?" Enos asked, "did ya hear what I said?" 

"No, I'm sorry Enos, what did you say?" Luke pulled back into reality.

"I said it looks ta me like we're goin' the wrong direction."

"Alright, whip 'er 'round," Luke said.

Enos turned the car around. They drove in silence a few more minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, up ahead, Enos saw Daisy run out onto the road, and he immediately threw on his brakes. Both him and Luke scrambled to get out of the car.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly.

"It's Bo, he was bein' forced ta drive them dudes back to the Kasan farm at gunpoint. When he saw us drive by, he opened the door and jumped out. We need ta get 'im to a hospital, fast, he ain't doin' too good."

Luke ran down the ditch to his younger cousin as fast as he could, while Enos and Daisy lagged behind, due to Daisy's sore ankle.

"Bo! Bo, can ya hear me? Bo?" Luke pleaded to the unconscious Bo. "Enos, help me get 'im to the hospital.

"I tried ta keep 'im awake," Daisy explained, "but I couldn't."

"It's okay Daisy."

**Well, now, this ain't lookin' too good fer poor ol' Bo. Don'tcha dare git up now, ya'll, or else you'll never now how this turns out. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and kind words, and I hope you leave a review for this here final chapter. 

**Chapter 8**

"Lost Sheep ta Shepard, come in Shepard, come in!" Luke cried frantically over the CB.

"Shepard here," Uncle Jesse's voice came in over the CB. "Whatcha need, Lost Sheep? Come back."

"Bo's bin hurt, I don't know what he's got left in 'im, Uncle Jesse," Luke said in a defeated tone.

"Well now," Jesse began, "don't you be givin' up on 'im, I'm sure he ain't done fightin' quite yet. Is he awake?"

"No," Luke sighed.

"Well, you just git 'im on over ta Tri County, and I'll be there as soon s'I can. Shepard out."

"Lost Sheep over and out," Luke replied. "Step on it, Enos."

Enos pushed on the gas even harder, putting his foot practically on the floor.

* * *

Rosco heard the CB conversation between Luke and Jesse. As much as he wanted the Duke boys behind bars, he would never want any of them dead. He decided that if Bo was going to die, then he'd at least capture the guys responsible for Bo's six-week early death. 

"Flash," he began sadly "We're gonna let poor Bo Duke die happy. First we gotta catch some meanies in _my_ patrol car."

As if on cue, Rosco's patrol car (even thought it's actually Enos's) came barreling around the corner. Rosco slammed on his brakes and went into a power slide.

"Ooo, that was almost a horrendous crash," Rosco muttered quietly to himself before opening the door to his car.

"Alright!" he yelled at Charlie and Nicodemus. "Freeeeeeeeeeeze!" He pulled out his gun and held it straight out in front of him with both hands. "Both o' you, git in the car."

Charlie and Nicodemus, with their hands held up, hesitantly eased their way into the back seat, and Flash growled at them.

Rosco got into the driver's seat, real happy because he had caught the bad guys (the real ones).

"Now Flash, you guard them real close like now, an if they try ta do anything funny, you show no mercy now, ya hear?" Flash simply blinked in response.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived with Charlie and Nicodemus back at the Sheriff's station. He was still bubbling with excitement.

"I cuffed ya, now I'm gonna stuff ya, I love it, I love it! Khew, khew!" Rosco laughed. Even Flash let out a bark.

**Ain't it nice ta see Rosco gettin' excited over catchin' some one who ain't a Duke fer once? **

* * *

The putrid stench of disinfectant hung over Luke's head like a dark cloud as he sat quite impatiently in the waiting room waiting for word on his cousin's condition. He was left in his own thoughts, which was a place where he didn't want to be right then. He wanted to talk with someone; he couldn't take the silence. 

Cooter and Jesse had not yet arrived. And through the events of the past 24 hours, and the worry over her cousin, Daisy had fallen asleep. Enos had gone to get himself and Luke some coffee. So no one was there to break the silence. Until he remembered Perkins, who was still tied up down in the cellar at the Kasan farm. He got up and went to go find Enos. He found him in the cafeteria, getting coffee.

"Enos!" he called. "We forgot someone."

Enos looked at him, confused.

"Perkins, or Figgs, whatever his name is, is still in the basement at the Kasan farm."

Enos handed the coffees to Luke. "I'll go git 'im and arrest 'im."

Luke half-smiled gratefully. "Thanks Enos." No sooner had he uttered the thanks than he was standing there alone, with two coffees.

When he returned to the waiting room, Cooter and Jesse were there. "Any word?" Luke asked them.

Jesse was sitting in a chair next to the still sleeping Daisy. "I was just bout ta ask ya the same thing."

"Ya want this extra coffee? It was supposed ta be Enos's."

Jesse nodded and took the coffee. "Where is Enos?"

"Out takin' care o' the bad guys," Luke answered.

* * *

When Enos got to his car, the first thing he did was call Rosco on the CB. 

"Sheriff, are ya there? This is Enos callin' the sheriff, come back," he said.

"What do ya want, Enos?" Rosco sounded annoyed, but happy all at the same time. "I'm busy."

"Well, I was just tryin' ta tell ya that one of the guys that kidnapped Doc Watson is tied up in the basement at the Kasan Farm."

Rosco made some incoherent mumbling sound. "Well I got the other two, so you come here an' guard 'em, and I'll go git the other guy and cuff 'im and stuff 'im."

"Ten-four Sheriff," Enos confirmed. "I'm gone."

* * *

One eternity later, or at least that's how it seemed to the Dukes, but it was really only an hour, a doctor finally came out from the hallway out yonder. 

"Is there a Duke family here?" the doctor asked the Dukes and everybody else that was in the waiting room.

Jesse, Daisy, Luke, and Cooter stood up. "We're the Dukes," Jesse announced.

The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Halley, shook each Duke's hand, plus Cooter's.

"How's Bo?" Luke finally worked up the nerve to ask.

"I have good news, and bad news. I don't care what you would rather I give you first," Dr. Halley said with a smile. "I'm gonna give you the good news first whether ya'll like it or not, because otherwise the bad news won't make sense.

_He's stalling,_ Jesse thought. _Stalling ain't a good sign. _

"The good news is, Bo's gonna be okay. I took a look at Bo's charts, and I saw that he came in for a physical the other day, and his doctor though he was dying. He musta made a mistake. There's nothin' wrong with Bo."

Daisy comprehended this statement before anyone else. "Ya mean he ain't gonna die?"

Dr. Halley smiled. "Nope."

**Phew. For a minute er two there they really had me fooled. **

All of them breathed a major sigh of relief. Then they smiled.

"Does Bo know yet?" Luke asked.

Dr. Halley shook his head. "He's not up yet."

That reminded Luke of something. "Wait a minute. Earlier, Bo kept feelin' sick and stuff. If he ain't dyin', then how do ya explain that?"

Dr. Halley smiled, yet again. " I believe the word is 'psychosomatic.' It means that since his brain thought he was sick, it made his body be in pain so it would believe he was dyin' too."

Cooter was somewhat confused, but he kind of knew what he was talking about. "Ya mean since he believed it strongly enough, he sorta made it happen?"

Dr. Halley nodded. "That's exactly right."

All the Dukes were really happy to hear this (plus Cooter). Daisy had one question, however.

"If that's the good news, then what's the bad news?" she asked.

"The bad news is nothin' compared to the good news. He's got a couple a broken bones and a concussion, but nothin' that ain't gonna heal over time."

"What'd he break?" Jesse asked.

"Not much actually, just a couple a ribs, and his lower left leg," Dr. Halley explained. "If you want, ya'll can go see him."

"Even me?" Cooter asked. "I ain't family."

"Well, normally I wouldn't allow it, but I'll make an exception this time," Dr. Halley said.

_Guess I was wrong bout the stallin',_ Jesse thought, happy his youngest nephew was going to be okay.

Bo was still asleep when the Dukes, Cooter, and Dr. Halley entered his room. Luke immediately pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Bo?" he said softly. He reached down and pushed a lock of his cousin's hair out of his face. Before he knew it, Bo was stirring.

Bo moaned softly. "Luke?" he said even more softly than Luke had spoken.

"How d'ya feel, cousin?" Luke asked.

"Like I jumped out of a movin' car," Bo said jokingly.

Everyone smiled. Jesse stepped up and told Bo the good news. Bo seemed relieved.

"That's good, cause I wasn't ready ta leave ya'll. Ya'll'd prob'ly have too much fun without me," Bo said in "pouting" manner.

"We could never do that," Daisy said, tears of joy streaming down her face.

The Dukes and Cooter shared more time together until Dr. Halley had to almost literally kick them all out so Bo could get some rest.

* * *

Rosco was driving along and talking to Flash. "Don't you worry, Flash, we'll get that meanie. He ain't gonna get away. 'Specially cause he's all tied up! Khew, khew!" He was grinning so much that his cheeks were all shiny. 

When he arrived at the Kasan Farm, he went inside to retrieve his prisoner, and amazingly enough Flash was trotting right along side him, which was a rare sight.

**Looks like Flash wants to avenge ol' Bo, too.**

Rosco and Flash made it downstairs with ease. There was Perkins, or whatever it is he's called these days, sitting there, now conscious and all tied up.

"Alright!" Rosco said. "Freeeeeeeeeze!"

Perkins simply blinked because that's about all he could do.

"Well, I guess y'are already frozen," Rosco said. He untied Perkins, except for his wrist, and he didn't even bother to read the man his rights before heading out to the patrol car, Flash in tow.

**Well, that settles that. Perkins, Charlie, and Nicodemus were sent to the state penitentiary. The day Bo got out o' the hospital, the Dukes took 'im ta the Boar's Nest ta celebrate, an almost everyone in Hazzard was there. But don't ya'll leave yet; this here story ain't quite over.**

* * *

Bo sat on a hammock that Jesse put out so he could sit outside and be comfortable, what with his leg in a plaster cast and all. It was really close to the barn, and Luke had pulled the General over close to Bo while he tuned him up. Cooter had fixed the carburetor, but Luke wanted to make it even better. 

"I cannot wait till I get outta this stupid thing," Bo said as he tapped the piece of plaster that surrounded his injured limb. "I can't stand just sittin' here all day, an' never gettin' ta drive anywhere."

Luke looked up at Bo. "Well, it's better than the alternative," he said.

Bo looked at Luke, confused. Luke elaborated on this thought.

"We thought you were gonna die, Bo," he said. "I still can't wrap my mind around that one." He was getting a little choked up.

Bo looked down at the ground. "I know I'd prob'ly feel the same way if it was you."

Luke smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks, Bo," he said softly. "But that don't matter now. All that matters is that yer alright."

Bo nodded. "I guess I'd rather be sittin' here bored than not be sittin' here at all."

Luke nodded. "That's right. An' ya don't have ta be bored. Ya can help me wash the General."

"Gee thanks," Bo said as he reached over to where his crutches were leaning against a tree.

A few minutes later, Jesse looked out the window to see his two nephews washing their car. They looked to be having fun.

Then Bo "accidentally" sprayed Luke with the hose. Luke pretended to be mad at his younger cousin.

"Two can play this game, cousin!" Jesse heard Luke yell. He then took the bucket of soapy water and splashed it all over Bo.

"Oh!" Bo yelled in surprise. "Now yer in for it Luke!" He aimed the hose directly at Luke.

_Yup, _Jesse thought to himself. _Things is back ta normal._

**An' that's the end o' this here tale. Ya'll come back now, ya hear?**

**THE END**

A/N: LEAVE A REVIEW pretty please with a maraschino cherry on top! Byebye all! See ya when I do else on this section of fanfiction!


End file.
